Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {4} \\ {2} & {4}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {-2} \\ {4} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}+{-1} & {4}+{-2} \\ {2}+{4} & {4}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-3} & {2} \\ {6} & {6}\end{array}\right]}$